gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tunnel of Death
Tunnel of Death ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Derrick McReary in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge *'Derrick:' Alles klar, Kleiner? *'Niko:' Ja... *'Derrick:' Wie machst du das bloß? Ich hab mich voller Optimismus und Naivität in was reingestürzt und mir die Finger verbrannt. Sieh mich an... Wie H auf 'nem verschissenen Löffel. *'Niko:' Nun ja... *'Derrick:' Wie kriegst du das denn so gut hin? *'Niko:' Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so gut davongekommen bin. *'Derrick:' Wir alle haben unsere Dämonen... Aiden O'Malley. *'Niko:' Was ist mit Aiden O'Malley? *'Derrick:' Ich hab gehört, er wird verlegt. Vielleicht ist das unsere Gelegenheit diesen ganzen Scheiß abzuhaken. Mit den Drogen aufzuhören und mit den Erinnerungen zu leben! (Steht auf) Aiden wird per Van von der Bullenwache verlegt, wo er Scheiße über mich erzählt hat, zurück ins Alderney-Staatsgefängnis. Bitte, Niko, mein Kleiner... nur noch ein letztes Mal... Bitte? *'Niko:' Sicher, Derrick. *'Derrick:' Wir beide sind aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt. Gleich... wir sind sind beide gleich... Anruf *'Packie:' Niko, ich höre mein Bruder Derrick will, dass du seinen alten Saufkumpan Aiden O'Malley kaltmachst. *'Niko:' Ja, das stimmt. Na und? *'Packie:' O'Malley ist in staatlicher Verwahrung. Er wird besser von der Polizei beschützt als der Bürgermeister. Ich hab einen Truck mit einem Raketenwerfer für dich an einer kleinen Seitenstraße außerhalb von Applewhite in Alderney City geparkt. *'Niko:' Ein Truck mit einem Raketenwrfer? Was soll ich damit anfangen? *'Packie:' Wer weiß? Wie auch immer, der Konvoi, der O'Malley begleitet, muss durch den Booth Tunnel fahren. Sieh zu, dass du vor ihnen da bist und blockiere die Straße mit deinem Truck. Ich komme von hinten und blockiere sie von dort. Hol den Truck und ruf mich dann an. Zweite Zwischensequenz *'Niko:' (per Telefon) Alles klar, ich hab den Truck. *'Packie:' Wenn wir sie blockiert haben, überwältigen wir die Wachen und machen uns mit dem Gefangenen aus dem Staub. *'Niko:' Wieso knallen wir die Dreckskerle nicht gleich ab? *'Packie:' Das hätte Derrick wahrscheinlich von dir verlangt, so fertig wie er ist. Das Problem ist, mit ihm würden sie in dem Fall als Erstes sprechen. Wir müssen es wie einen Ausbruch aussehen lassen. Großartig. Sie fahren gerade an der Polizeiwache los und müssten bald am Booth Tunnel sein. Dritte Zwischensequenz *'Packie:' Alles klar, Mann. Wir kommen zu dir. Knall die Wachen ab, aber lass Derricks Freund am Leben. *'Polizist:' Was macht dieser Idiot denn da? Hey, Mitch, kannst du herausfinden, was der Kerl vorhat? Während der Schießerei *'Mitch:' Kumpel, schaff das Teil von der Straße, ja? *'Polizist:' Sie haben es auf den Gefangenen abgesehen. Verteidigt den Transporter. *'Packie:' Lange halte ich nicht mehr durch, wenn's so weiter geht. Scheiße, Hilfe! Scheiße, Niko. Kümmerst du dich jetzt um die Kerle? Du fährst, während ich unsere Fracht bewache, Niko. Wir müssen die Verfolger los werden bevor wir diesen Mistkerl erledigen. *'Niko:' Schon gut, schon gut. Ich versuch die verdammten Bullen loszuwerden. Okay, Mann. Zuerst müssen wir diesen Gefängnis-Transporter loswerden. Nach dem werden die Cops suchen. Vierte Zwischensequenz *'Niko:' Okay, da ist ein Auto. Steig in den Wagen, Gefangener! *'Packie:' Wir sind die unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit los. Jetzt geht's zur Sache. Bring uns zu den Klippen in Leftwood. Gespräch während der Fahrt *'Aiden:' Zu den Klippen von Leftwood also. Wartet dort ein Schiff, oder was? Wohin gehe ich? *'Packie:' Du gehst an einen fernen Ort, mein Freund. *'Aiden:' Verdammt richtig, wo mich die Cops niemals finden werden. *'Packie:' Dort wo du hin gehst, wird dich niemand finden, mein Freund. *'Aiden:' Scheiße, ich weiß gar nicht, wer euch geschickt hat. Bei wem muss ich mich bedanken, dass ihr mich befreit habt? *'Packie:' Wir machen das für einen alten Bekannten von dir. *'Aiden:' Ich wusste, man hat mich nicht vergessen. Ich wusste, draußen würde man mich nicht vergessen, egal wie lange ich da drin auch verrotte. *'Packie:' Ja, man erinnert sich gut an dich. Manche Leute denken andauernd an dich. *'Aiden:' Und, wer ist es? Nicht Julia? Sie hat aufgehört zu schreiben und kam nicht mehr an den Besuchstagen. Aber ich spürte, sie dachte noch an mich. Ich wusste es. *'Packie:' Wenn wir da sind, wirst du schon erfahren wer es war. Und bis dahin, halt's Maul. *'Aiden:' Na gut, mein Freund. Danke. Fünfte Zwischensequenz *'Packie:' Steig aus, alter Junge. *'Aiden:' Die Klippen... die Seeluft... ich bin tatsächlich frei. Ich könnte heulen. Ihr habt mich zu einem glücklichen Mann gemacht, Jungs. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr mir sagt, wer euch beauftragt hat. *'Packie:' Derrick McReary? Er ist mein Bruder. *'Aiden:' Derrick? Aber der hat mich verpfiffen. Wegen ihm saß ich überhaupt im Knast, diesem rückgratlosen... *'Packie:' Also dachtest du, du verpfeifst ihn. Er ist mein Bruder und Typen wie du bereiten ihm eine Menge Schwierigkeiten! Niko, erledige den alten Aiden. *'Aiden:' Warum? Warum? Warum, in Gottes Namen, warum? Anruf *'Niko:' Aiden ist tot. *'Derrick:' Damit ist ein Kapitel beendet. Jetzt kann ich das Buch über einen großen Teil meiner Vergangenheit schließen, Niko. Danke. Vielleicht ist ein glatter Bruch angesagt. Ein Neuanfang. *'Niko:' Ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Mission Man beginnt im Park in Acter, wo man Derrick bereits vor der Mission'' Smackdown'' angetroffen hat. Nun wird man beauftragt, nach Bucky Sligo nun auch dessen ehemaligen Weggefährten Aiden O'Malley, der inhaftiert ist, während einer Verlegung umzubringen. Beim Verlassen des Parks wird man von Patrick McReary angerufen, der einem erzählt, dass Aiden O'Malley bei diesem Transport stark bewacht sein wird. Er erklärt, dass man nicht einfach die Cops und Aiden töten könne, da sonst der Verdacht auf Derrick liegen würde, sondern dass man mit ihm zusammen Aiden erst befreit, um ihn später umzubringen, damit die Cops im Glauben sind, Aiden wäre ausgebrochen. Zu diesem Zweck wurde von ihm ein Truck in der Rael Avenue, Alderney City, bereitgestellt. Also begibt man sich dorthin und steigt ein. Nun telefoniert man nochmals mit Packie, der einem das weitere Vorgehen erklärt: Es gilt, den Booth Tunnel zu blockieren, während der Konvoi diesen durchfährt. Packie fährt hinter dem Konvoi her und sorgt dafür, dass dieser nicht umkehren kann. Sobald man einen der Polizisten angreift, zieht das einen Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel nach sich. Davon darf man sich allerdings nicht aufhalten lassen. Mit Packie zusammen werden alle Polizisten ausgeschaltet und man steigt in den Sicherheitstransporter, in welchem sich Aiden befindet. Jetzt muss man noch seinen Fahndungslevel loswerden. Danach wird der Transporter an dem angegebenen Ort entsorgt und mit Packie und Aiden mit dem bereitstehenden Wagen zu den Klippen in Westdyke, Alderney gefahren, wo Aiden getötet wird. Nach dem tödlichen Schuss folgt eine kurze Zwischensequenz, in der Aiden von der Klippe fällt und im Wasser landet. Die Mission ist hiermit beendet. Missionsende Die Mission ist gescheitert, wenn der Tunnel nicht rechtzeitig erreicht wird, Packie stirbt oder zurückfällt, der Biff oder der Polizei-Stockade zerstört wird oder man Aiden tötet, bevor der Befehl gegeben wird. Trivia * Falls man die Mission in der Dämmerung, wenn die Sonne untergeht, absolviert, wird O'Malley einen anderen Dialog haben als sonst. * Nur in dieser Mission ist es möglich, „legal“ einen Polizei-Stockade zu bekommen, indem man die Mission scheitern lässt. Fehler * Am Anfang der Mission kümmert sich die Alderney State Police um die Eskorte. Beteiligt sind ein N.O.O.S.E.-Patriot (mit zwei N.O.O.S.E.-Agenten) als Führungsfahrzeug, zwei Streifenwagen (wobei der vordere mit mindestens zwei und der letzte mit vier Beamten von Alderney besetzt ist) und einem Polizei-Stockade (wieder mit zwei N.O.O.S.E.-Agenten) und somit mindestens zehn Polizeibeamten. Während der Zwischensequenz im Tunnel ist das Führungsfahrzeug der zweite Streifenwagen mit drei Insassen des LCPD, der Patriot fehlt gänzlich und im letzten Streifenwagen sind nur noch zwei Beamte vom LCPD. Während des Überfalls ist der Patriot wieder vorhanden, aber die Besatzung der beiden Streifenwagen ist weiterhin wie in der Zwischensequenz im Tunnel. * Der Beamte „Mitch“, welcher überprüfen soll, was es mit der Blockade des Tunnels auf sich hat, ist in der Zwischensequenz ein N.O.O.S.E.-Mitglied, danach allerdings ein gewöhnlicher, manteltragender Polizist. Es kann aber auch sein, dass der N.O.O.S.E.-Agent im Führungsfahrzeug die Aufgabe über Funk dem Fahrer des Streifenwagens hinter ihm übergeben hat. Video-Anleitung miniatur|center Bilder-Galerie 4967-gta-iv-tunnel-of-death.jpg 4968-gta-iv-tunnel-of-death.jpg 4969-gta-iv-tunnel-of-death.jpg 4970-gta-iv-tunnel-of-death.jpg 4971-gta-iv-tunnel-of-death.jpg en:Tunnel of Death es:Tunnel of Death pl:Tunnel of Death Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Derrick-McReary-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler